The Ben SKywalker Trilogy I Because of that Droid
by jedimasterathena
Summary: Ben Skywalker is greiving over the loss of his mother and is sent on an adventure to rescue R2-D2 which might just be a little more than he bargained for.


Because of that Droid

JediMasterAthena

**DRAMATIS PERSOANAE **

Cilghal; Jedi Master/ Healer (female Mon Calamari)

Jax Darby; sith apprentice (male human)

Tenel Ka Djo; Queen Mother (female human)

Allana (Amelia) Solo; Jedi Apprentice, unknown Chume'ta of Hapes (female human)

Zakarisz Ghent; splicer (male human)

Talon Karrde; captain, _Wild Karrde _(male human)

Samuel Karlon; Jedi Apprentice (male human)

Grub Mcknub; Black Sun agent (male human)

Mila; Escapee Black Sun Agent (female human)

Nubis, Darth; Sith Lord (male ssi-ruuk)

Saba Sebatyne; Jedi Master (female barabel)

Ben Skywalker; GAG Lieutenant, Captain: _Carpathia _(male human)

Luke Skywalker; Jedi Grand Master (male human)

Han Solo; Captain: _Millennium Falcon_ (male human)

Leia Organa-Solo; New Republic Ambassador, co-pilot _Millennium Falcon_ (female human)

Jaina Solo; Jedi Master, Rouge Squadron Colonel (female human)

**I: Missing Droid**

"Artoo!" Luke was beginning to worry; he couldn't find the droid anywhere. C-3PO, Ben, the Solo's, no one knew where he was. He plopped down on the sofa. "Where are you?"

It was then he noticed it, the small scrap of flimsi. Rushing over to the droids station, he snatched it up off the floor. Unfolding it he noticed it had two words inscribed upon it in hasty writing; *Red Rancor*.

Those words were very familiar to Skywalker. He grinned as he recollected the night of his "bachelor's party" at the Red Rancor. A chime at the door interrupted his biter sweet memories. Luke walked over and opened it, a tall, redheaded figure stood in the door.

"Hi Dad."

"Hello Ben." The older Skywalker stepped aside. He was amazed at how fast his son had grown. Ben was tall, nearly as tall as Zekk now.

"Any news about Artoo?"

"No, but I did find this." he handed him the flimsi.

"The Red Rancor? You've got to be kidding me? Why would this have anything to do with an astromech droid?"

"Honestly, no clue." The Jedi Master sat back down on the sofa.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Ben got up to leave.

"Ben."

"Don't worry Dad. I know how much he means to you and will find him." He walked out the door.

Luke leaned his head back against the sofa; his son was a grown man now and could handle himself. If only that nagging danger sense in the back of his mind would disappear. Desperately, he tried to recollect the years and figure out why R2 was so special. It hit him like a bantha to the brain. He had never wiped the droids memory, who knew all it contained. One particularly troubling thought came to mind just then. He remembered back to Tatooine, before he became a Jedi, before he knew Leia was his twin sister or Darth Vader was his father. A hologram of a beautiful, brown-eyed woman, her only hope, two lost droids...

THE DEATH STAR PLANS!

**II: A Tale of Two Rodians**

Strolling down the Coruscanti streets, Ben Skywalker ambled freely; a past time he enjoyed but was rarely possible due to the ever present throng of holo reporters. With his hair dyed a chocolate brown and green contacts to cover up his sky-blue irises, no passerby would suspect him Lieutenant and Jedi Knight, Ben Skywalker. It was humid for Coruscant's standards and Ben pulled his bantha leather jacket closer as he stepped into the cantina.

The Red Rancor was known throughout the galaxy for its roguish dealings. *Uncle Han would like this place.* He chuckled to himself. As he walked towards the counter he noticed a pair of rodians who had obviously had too much to drink, and made a mental note to stay clear of them.

He took a seat at the bar and a young waitress approached him.

"Can I get you anything?" Ben was appalled at how beautiful she was. Her long, dark hair flowed freely down her back and even in the dim lighting; Ben could make out a strange sort of glow and realized that the source was golden blonde highlights that fit with her hazel eyes.

"Whiskey." She nodded once and walked off. As she returned she gave an exasperated sigh and slapped his drink down upon the table.

"There go those two again." She stalked off to where the two rodians had gotten a little too boisterous with their evening. "Reebo," she growled, "how many times have I told you and your brother to stay outta' here?"

"Relax missy," the Rodian chuckled. The other hiccupped something in slurred huttese, Ben was struggling to hear the conversation. "My brother here says he would be delighted if you would make the acquaintance of two humble spacers."

"Not in your life you Poodoo!" she shot back in the alien's language. Ben no longer had trouble listening, as was the same for all sentient beings in the cantina and no doubt even the granite slugs that slurped along the outer walls.

"Come now." Reebo stood without any form of grace to be seen. "You see, my brother is from off world." He crossed to the other side of the waitress so he was about a meter away from the counter where Ben sat. "And he leaves tomorrow, so I thought I'd introduce him to our dear friend Mila." The drunk draped his green arm over the woman's shoulder.

"You better leave." The Jedi could feel her anger, annoyance and embarrassment seeping through the Force.

"Or what?" he moved closer to Skywalker. "Are you gonna throw us out?"

"I'd certainly like to."

"I'd like to see you try!" Then, with the alcohol in control of his actions, he took a flailing swing at the closest being-Ben-and hit him square in the jaw.

"OUT NOW!"

"Let us leave brother. I feel our conversation is no longer private." The two rodian brothers left through the main entrance.

After a few more hours of sitting and surveying, Ben decided to call it a night. The hazel-eyed waitress had left a few minutes ago. Gathering himself, he walked out the door. Enjoying the night air, he walked a few more blocks before he heard voices. Ben recognized one as the woman from the Rancor.

"I don't know.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Another voice, this one more gruff and male.

"Grub..."

"No, you listen girl; I'm riskin' my neck for you, you'd have Black Sun agents everywhere if it weren't for me."

*The Black Sun?* The Jedi eavesdropper moved down the alley, back against the wall. He shimmied down until he reached a corner; a corner which, if turned, would bring him face to face with the two people.

"Wait," said the Grub character.

His danger sense flaring, Skywalker ducked to all fours and rolled over on his right side just as a blaster bolt went whizzing past his left shoulder. The waitress tried to draw her blaster, but the man stopped firing at Ben for a few seconds giving Ben time to force-leap onto the catwalk that hung from above.

As Grub realized his prey had escaped he spun around to face the woman.

"Look what you did!" He raised a hand violently but it never made contact for his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground with a thump revealing the form of Ben Skywalker, a smoking blaster set to stun in his right hand.

**III: Well, well, well**

"Nice shooting."

"Thanks," he looked at the unconscious body lying at his feet, "we should get out of here."

"Works for me."

It had started to sprinkle.

A few minutes later, when they were far enough away, it had started to pour.

"Hmph," said the waitress, "figures; Coruscant always rains at the wrong time." She looked at Ben. "How far are you heading?"

"Uhh..." he held his hands out and looked past the drops of water rushing down his hair, "not too close."

"Okay then we'll stop by my place then. It's not to far from here at all." not particularly enjoying his wet clothes at the moment, he agreed.

After walking a few blocks they reached the woman's abode. "Wait here," she said as she keyed in the access code, opened the door, and stepped inside.

As Ben peeked around the door he saw a small, quaint apartment with a simple kitchen and living areas. Along the north wall stretched a long window. Beautiful lights shone through as Coruscant's night life buzzed about. But surely this wasn't Coruscant? Could this beautiful cityscape really be the industrial, mechanical world?

"Here," the voice yanked Ben from his thoughts, "take these." She handed him a couple of towels. "You can use the guest 'fresher," she pointed down the hall, "put your wet clothes outside the door and I'll dry them." Skywalker thanked her for her hospitality and moved to the refresher where she had indicated.

Standing and letting the hot water flow over him, he scrubbed ruthlessly at his hair to remove all of the dye. After he had gotten it all out he turned the water off and dressed, pausing a moment to glance at his fiery-honey-colored hair. His mother could be found in his hair, and his father in his sky blue eyes. A new wave of pain erupted as he remembered the loss of his mother. Though her death was years ago, the wound never seemed to heal. He remembered that dreaded day on Hapes as he held his mothers body. He pushed the pain deep down, not allowing it to resurface again.

Stepping out of the fresher dressed in his dried clothes he felt something was amiss about his outfit. He patted his pockets and shirt and couldn't find the source of the feeling. Pushing it aside along with the fear he realized he had begun to salivate. The heavenly aroma led him to the humble kitchen

"Are you hungry?" asked the woman without turning her back.

"Not very." Instead his stomach gave a vigorous growl; clearly stating it wanted to be fed.

"Of course you are." Still without facing him. "I can tell you're practically drooling over there."

She was right, Ben was hungry; so he sat at the small plasteel table.

"I really appreciate this."

"You knocked out Grub, you deserve it." Ben blushed and the waitress turned around holding two steaming bowls, obviously the source of the mouth-watering bouquet.

"Well, well, well," she smirked, placing one of the bowls down in front of him. "I could have sworn you walked into that 'fresher with dark hair."

"Dyed it."

She sat in front of him, "First things first; I never did catch your name."

"Ben," not ready to give her his surname, he added, "just Ben."

"Okay 'Just Ben', I'm Mila." she reached into her pocket and withdrew something but kept it under the table, out of Ben's sight. "But I think you're lying Just Ben." she put her hands on the table holding a very familiar light saber. "Jedi."

"How do you know I'm a Jedi?" She snorted. "How do you know I didn't kill a Jedi and take his weapon?"

"Uh-huh, it's pretty near impossible to kill a Jedi. You'd be a fool to pick a fight with one of those force users."

"Then perhaps I am a fool." For a moment neither spoke. "You obviously don't have a clean slate either Mila. What were you doing in a Coruscant back alley, with, I assume, a Black Sun operative?"

"First of all, it *is* Coruscant; the whole planet's a back alley. And it's a long story."

Ben gestured to the pouring rain and the two bowls of soup which were going to get cold if not eaten shortly. "I've got time."

**IV: A Slip into the Past and a Key to the Future**

"As you probably already guessed, I was not raised by parents who thought I was their precious wittle Mila. My father especially. After my mother died he turned to drinking and wild gambling. By the time I was fourteen he had developed numerous debts." She looked at Ben with solemn eyes. "Even after he died they had to be paid. One of his many liabilities was to the Black Sun. They came to the apartment two years later and killed him. Would killed me too if it weren't for Grub. He gave the idea that if we were both dead the money would still be unpaid, so, in exchange for my life I offered them my services." She sighed and sat back.

"But that doesn't explain..."she cut him off.

"For a few years I worked at a minor intelligence position. I wasn't necessarily happy, but I couldn't complain. When the debts were paid though, I wanted out. Asked for a resignation. They wouldn't have it, so, desperate for freedom, I fled. Now I'm here making minimum wage at the Rancor."

"What about Grub?"

"That greasy glob of hutt slime? He discovered me, and threatened to turn me in. Said he saved my life and owe him for it." She gave a pained smile.

"He almost hit you!"

"Yeah, wouldn't be the first time." She pushed back her sleeve to reveal a fading bruise. Ben winced.

"But why?"

"Well you're an inquisitive one, aren't you?"

"Sorry," he blushed.

"Eh, it's alright, I was supposed to provide some info on an astromech droid..."

"Artoo!"

"Excuse me?"

"Artoo-Deetoo, my father's astromech droid. He was kind of like a family pet."

"Mhm, well," she leant forward over the table, he knew what question was coming, "who is you're father exactly?"

"Uhh," could her tell her? Would she believe him? "I don't think..."

"C'mon he's just you're dad!"

"You'd think that."

"Why?"

"Because he's Luke Skywalker!" too late.

For a moment not a sound passed between them, and then Mila burst out laughing.

"Oh please! And let me guess, Vader was your gwampa!"

"He was!" he defended, ignoring her jest.

"So you're not really 'Just Ben', you're..." She stared at him then her eyes went wide as she recognized the face that had been on the holo net many times, "Oh gods."

**V: An Opponent in the Oddest Form**

"So how does this thing work?" asked Mila over breakfast the next morning.

"It's real easy, just flip the switch." They both agreed it would be best for Ben to spend the night.

"Really?" she turned on the saber and was not at all surprised when the blue blade burst to life in front of her. "Hmm, impressive," she glared at the weapon, bringing it around in a few practice strokes.

Ben set down his cup of caf, "You handle it well." He watched her parry at an invisible foe for a few moments more then turned his attention back to his sweetbread. She looked good with the weapon. Skywalker couldn't help but imagine the two of them back to back, sabers flashing.

"I'm no stranger to this kind of weapon." The saber was placed in front of him on the table.

"Lightsabers?"

"No, just general hand-to-hand combat style weapons."

They ate in silence before Mila got a huge, sly grin on her face.

"What?"

"Wanna know what I think?"

"Shoot."

"I think we should see how well you handle that glowing sword of yours."

"You're suggesting we spar?"

"Absolutely!" So excited was she that she nearly knocked over her chair in her haste. If it weren't for Ben's Jedi reflexes it would have crashed to the floor. "Good catch!" she exclaimed brushing against him as she went.

"I must warn you; I have the power of the force."

"Sure." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the turbolift. When the doors slid closed she turned to him, "Are you scared?"

"Pffft, of course not!"

The turbo lift came to a halt and she sprinted out. Ben was amazed at what lay beyond the roof top. From the top of the building an amazing view of Coruscant could be seen. Farther out, so small it was nearly invisible, was the Jedi Temple. Never before had Ben stopped to look at the structure as an outsider. Now, with all its magnificence, he couldn't look away.

"Heads up!" called Mila. Ben barely caught the durasteel saber that was thrown at him.

"You can work with this can't you?"

Noticing Mila wielded two of the crude practice weapons, he slipped into a defense position. "Oh yeah."

**VI: Return of the Grub**

"All right," they were sitting on the duracrete of the roof top breathing heavily, "I'll admit, you know your way with a saber."

"You should talk, Skywalker" She slugged him in the arm, "but, I think we can both agree…" she never finished. Ben's danger sense went flaring. He jumped up and grabbed his real saber, igniting it in one smooth motion.

"Skywalker?!?" A voice boomed from above the turbo lift casing. "Skywalker!" A shadowy figure leapt from its position. "Here you are with Skywalker's son," Grub bellowed at Mila, "and you couldn't provide me with his droid?"

"Get over it, Grub. Someone beat me to it."

"Shut it!" he pointed his blaster at Mila and turned to glare viciously at Ben. "You! You were the smart one who stunned me, the Jedi the Hero!" he looked back down his extended arm where Mila stood with an infuriated expression and a blaster at her temple. "All for the damsel in distress!"

Severely angered by such an insult, Mila shoved Grub's arm away. "Grub, you son of a gammorrean boar, you can think whatever the krife you want; but, know this, I need no knight in shining armor." She bluntly poked him in the sternum.

"How dare you girl!" he once again raised his arm and swatted her away. As she hit the duracrete he fired a stun bolt that looked powerful enough to down a bantha.

It all happened so fast, and Ben acted on instinct. He charged forward and, before he could fire another shot, Grub was staring down at the sapphire blade protruding from his rib cage. For the last time he fell to the floor.

The Jedi slumped to the ground. He'd killed him! What had he done? Yes, he killed others before…but not like this. And yet, his self was untouched by the dark side.

Crawling over to Mila he checked her vitals. _Pulse…still there_, if ever so faint. Cautiously, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the lift.

Once down in the lobby, if it could even be called such, Skywalker rushed to the street and hailed a speeder. Giving the driver his address, they sped off.

"Uhhh is she going to be okay?" questioned the driver nervously, looking at them through the rear-view mirror.

"If you hurry," Ben swept a few dark strands from Mila's face. Oh how he wished she would open her hazel eyes. He'd gotten himself in enough trouble already.

Once they arrived at Ben's apartment he paid the driver and lifted Mila out of the cab. What did he do now?

"Do you want me to comm. someone?"

Ben should have the driver take them to the nearest medical facility, but it would mean news footage. There would be headlines all over the holo that read Lt. SKYWALKER DEMANDS MEDICAL ATTENTION FOR MYSTERY WOMAN. No, that would be chaos. So instead he told the driver he would handle it and rushed into the lobby of his apartment.

Creating a force shield around them so as not to draw attention, Ben strode into the lobby barely avoiding the receptionist droid. With no beings waiting for the turbo lifts, Ben risked being noticed by waiting for the next one. He strained to keep up his force field as he felt someone coming down in the first. _Great_, he thought and turned to wait for another lift nearly missing the figure exiting the first.

"Ben?"

Skywalker spun around; thank the force! "Please help, she's hurt."

The healer's already bulbous eyes got even wider.

**VII: Calamari Cures**

"She will be fine." Cilghal spoke quietly in a voice that greatly resembled her home world; fluid and pure.

"Thank you." For a moment no one spoke.

"May I see her?"

The Mon Cal nodded, "Yes, but you mustn't wake her."

Ben understood and led the way to the guest bedroom. He palmed the access panel and the door swished open.

Cilghal watched as Ben approached the bedside. He looked back at her and she nodded. In that brief flash of eye contact her suspicions were confirmed. Skywalker's eyes held a certain glow that could not be explained to a human. It was the very same look that possessed Master Skywalker's face when he returned from Niruan. These things could not be prevented. They went their own way, controlled one's actions, and made life mysterious.

She smiled to herself and retreated out of the room.

Ben stared down at Mila as she slept. Her breathing was deep, and she looked peaceful; but, much to Skywalker's dismay, he knew she had taken a heavy toll. The bolt that grub had fired at her nearly killed her.

The Jedi shuddered. Mila's arms were littered with bruises. Some were small and fading, others were dark and fresh. Ben gingerly placed two fingers onto a large, purple spot careful not to inflict any pain. Slowly, it began to fade until it was no more than a yellow splotch. Satisfied with his work, Ben began to leave, however something stopped him. He did not know what it was nor where it came from, and he did not try to resist. Instead, he gently lent down and placed his lips ever so lightly upon hers.

In that small moment, life felt as if it would be okay, as if his mother was still here, as if he weren't alone.

He rose, took one final glance at his sleeping beauty and turned to leave.

Mila stirred slightly in her sleep. There was someone else nearby. She tried to force her eyes open to no success. Oddly enough, she slowly felt stronger. The incoming strength increased until she was able to open her eyes. Through thick lashes she saw a red head disappear behind the door.

*Oah* Mila groaned. She attempted to sit but a sharp pain in her head suggested otherwise. *What happened?* Then it all came rushing back; the night at the rancor, the return of Grub…

She lifted her shirt to see a yellow patch just above her right hip. It had healed remarkably fast. Or had it? How long had it been? She stood, tottering precariously over to the window. Coruscant, good.

She noticed her surroundings were unfamiliar and remembered Ben. *What is it with these Skywalkers?* Always having to save someone.

Mila snorted and shuffled over to the door. It seemed to take forever for it to open, but when it finally did, she ventured into the hall.

Ben Skywalker sat at his desk in his small study. He was swamped with problems.

First there was the mystery of R2-D2, which had become a rancor of a mess. Grub, his only suspect was dead, so he didn't think he'd be open for any interrogation. Then there was Mila…

*Get yourself together Skywalker!* But he couldn't deny it. He felt a connection to her. She was attractive, of course, but it was beyond her physical appearance…

He traced the dark swirls in the fijisi wood. Life was never easy, so many twists and turns. It's difficult to understand the many paths to follow, and which is yours to take.

In a desperate effort to clear his mind, he went to one of the many shelves that lined his study. Ben had collected many artifacts from all over the galaxy. He loved to travel, and kept reminders of where he went. He picked up a small holo of his mother and father when they were younger. They looked so happy…

A loud crash sounded from out in the hall. *What the hell?*

In her weakened state, Mila tripped over her two feet, creating quite a clamor. *Stang!* A door opened on her left and the tall form of Ben Skywalker appeared.

"Are you alright" he rushed to her side in order to help her up.

"I'm fine!" she announced, but allowed his hands to hover in case she fell again.

"Are you sure?"

She stared into his ice-blue eyes, "yes." She was surprised when another moment of light-headedness made her collapse entirely into his arms. "Whoops, sorry."

"Perhaps you should lie back down."

"Nah, I'm fine, I just need a cup a caf…" She became silent when he lifted her in his arms. He flashed a smile that made her heart race in her chest.

"You were saying?" he couldn't help but to chuckle.

She blushed, "I was saying that…I need…a…a…" She drifted to sleep in his arms, unconsciously hooking her arms around his neck and snuggling her face into his chest.

**VII: Invitation**

"Well, you look better."

"Really? Because I feel like I was ripped in half by a gundark." She plopped down next to him on the couch.

"Ouch."

She laid her head back and closed her eyes, sighed, waited a moment then spoke. "Any news on your droid?"

He chuckled, "You wake up from a mini-coma and the first thing you do is ask me about my droid?" He sounded angry.

"Hey, don't get hissy at me! You're the one who rescued me, remember? You could have perfectly well left me there on that roof, and saved yourself all the…the…remorse!"

"That's absurd! I would never leave you there!"

"Oh, don't go defending me Skywalker! You're a Jedi; it's in your 'code'; to defend the weak and not the wicked!"

"How could you say that?"

"It's true!"

"NO!" he stormed out of the room.

Mila stood there hands on her hips, but her face was soft. She couldn't stay mad at him. It was…impossible.

*buzz*

*Great, the door.* She gathered her angry composure once again, "Skywalker, your door is buzzing!" a little louder, "SKYWALKER!" Still no answer; oh well, she opened the door.

"Uh, sorry, Ben can't…"

"Hello." said the other woman. She was small, and she had long, dark hair with a few gray strands mixed in. When she saw Mila her brown eyes went wide. The woman stole a glance back into the apartment. "I am Leia Organa-Solo."

Mila recognized the woman from the holo-net; she was Ben's aunt "Come in, Come in."

I hope I wasn't," her eyes scanned Mila's unruly appearance, "interrupting."

"Oh, no, no, NO." she blushed, "It's not like that."

"Alright," Leia smiled.

"I'll just go find Skywalker."

*How odd.* thought Leia. She laughed a little. This girl had addressed her nephew by his surname. It brought forth a tight ache in her chest at the loss of her sister-in-law. Mara used to always call her brother Skywalker. But what was she doing here? She had looked like she had just woken up?

*Enough* she told herself, *just give him the invitation to the memorial and walk out that door with nothing more to say*.

A few moments later Ben appeared from the innards of the apartment with the girl in tow.

"Aunt Leia!"

"Ben," the two embraced warmly.

"So what brings you here?"

"Actually, I just came to give you this," she handed him the piece of flimsi.

"Well, thanks."

"Don't worry, it'll be fun. You can even bring your friend," she motioned to Mila who was turning red from embarrassment. But before Ben could protest she spoke again, "Even your father will be there." She looked at the girl then back at Ben, "I've got to go."

"Bye Aunt Leia."

Leia turned to Ben's 'lady' friend, "It was a pleasure to meet you…"

"…Mila."

"Mila," she plugged that in to her diplomat's memory, this one would not escape Ben's grasp.

**IX: Do you like to dance?**

Mila couldn't believe she was still here. Ben insisted she stay with him. She did not need a Jedi escort everywhere.

She turned and continued her pacing. She had to get out of here. Skywalker was a Republic hero, and that meant holo-net attention. If she was forced to be with him she could end up being broadcasted across the galaxy. Even the Black Sun watched the coruscant holo-net and being discovered didn't bode well for her.

*Stang, Skywalker!* for three years she had pulled this off. If this went on much longer his over protective instincts were going to get them both killed!

"You know you're going to drive a trench in my floor if you keep doing that."

"So?"

So? How could this girl be so stubborn; he had saved her from Grub twice and all she could do was pace the floor like a caged reek?

"You're impossible."

"Listen," she shook her finger at him, not bothering to stop her orbit of his living room, "You have no idea how much trouble we're in."

"We?" he raised an eyebrow. Since when did they become "we"?

"Yes, if they found out that I'm still alive, they'll kill you too."

"Why are you so concerned for my safety?"

"It's the Black Sun; you have no idea what you're up against."

"How do you know they haven't given up looking for you yet?"

"They wouldn't give up. Even in my low position I still know things that could put the whole system behind bars. Things that put 'I could tell you, but I'd have to kill you' in to a whole new perspective." Her pacing had increased and she was chewing on the back of her thumb.

"Mila, calm down, everything's fine." She was unresponsive. "MILA!" she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him as if he had grown another head. Ben got up and went over to her, "you're safe." He took her hands and they stopped their shaking and seemed to melt in his grasp. "You're safe," he repeated.

"You can't stop them." Her face possessed a genuine look of concern, "You don't know what they're capable of."

"Mila," he intertwined his fingers in hers and pulled her closer, "I would never let anything happen to you." A tear trickled down her cheek. "C'mon, don't cry," but that only made things worse. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her just cry it out.

When Mila had gotten herself together and Ben had unwrenched her arms from around his waist, he took her hands once more.

"Mila?" she looked at him with a sense of trust in her eyes. "Do you like to dance?" Her face seemed to brighten at the idea, "because my Aunt did invite us to a ball."

"Us?" he nodded, "you and me?"

"Of course."

"Skywalker, I don't have a dress."

"I'll send someone over to your apartment to get whatever you need."

"Thanks, Skywalker." She stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Later that evening Mila emerged from her bedroom and Ben had to clench his teeth to keep his jaw from dropping.

She had disappeared a worry stricken woman on the verge of a mental break down and had come out looking…he was just at a lack of words to describe her.

Elegantly clothed in a pale lavender evening gown that made her look absolutely stunning. Her otherwise straight hair had been curled and put into an up-do.

"Oh please Skywalker, you're practically drooling over there.

Ben stood, he was also finely dressed, "I'm sorry," he held out his arm, "but you look absolutely beautiful.

**X: The Memorial Ball**

"Ben, I'm so glad you could make it!" Leia quickly embraced him then turned to his date, "and Mila! It's a pleasure to see you again! Please, enjoy the festivities!" She smiled and rushed to find Luke.

"Luke? Luke?" she found him talking with Han near the beverage cart. Han said something and they both laughed. Today was the day they had known each other for fifty years. Today was the memorial ball for the fiftieth anniversary of the Battle of Yavin. "Luke," the diplomat called her brother, he and Han advanced towards her.

When they reached her she began, "you're never going to guess who came tonight!" The Master grimaced, obviously expecting some politician or dignitary. Leia pointed to Ben who was casually introducing Mila to Jaina, his arm around her waist.

Luke's grimace faded instantly into an ear-to-ear grin. "Ben's here, with a date!"

Han turned to his wife, "Why do I have the feeling you had something to do with this?"

"Don't look at me, I just went over to the apartment to give him the invitation and *she* was there; so, I invited her as well."

"She was at his apartment?" Luke spoke not taking his eyes off his son as Ben took his date to the dance floor. Skywalker rarely saw his sin dance. Ever since Mara's death Ben's social life had taken a huge beating.

The Master smiled as he watched his son twirl enthusiastically with his partner around the floor. He still remembered when Ben was younger; the boy had danced frivolously with his mother to his child hood sing-a-longs.

Luke wasn't at all surprised when he felt a familiar presence ha had not felt since…

_Luke_ the Master smiled he had secretly been learning to commune with his wife.

_Mara_* he responded through their bond.

_I'm proud of you Skywalker. Look at him he's happy._

_It's a good thing he's got your dancing talents._ He felt her light laughter.

They stood for a minute watching the party. They listened to the energetic buzz of the guests, and the waltzing rhythm of the music.

_Go enjoy the party, Luke. Leia worked hard to get this together, and it might be the last time you see your son in formal wear._

_I don't think so. See the way they look at each other?_

_She looks like a nice girl._

Luke nodded, _she does, and Ben seems pretty happy._

_So do you, go and enjoy your evening farm boy, you know where to find me._

_Mara_

_I love you Luke, I love you both so much_. And with a kissing sensation of Force energy Luke Skywalker was once again left alone.

As the song ended an idea jumped into Ben's mind. Mila, at first, hadn't believed he was the son of the Great Luke Skywalker. It was time the two met.

"C'mon, I want you to meet someone." He took her hand and pulled her over to where his father was standing, laughing about something with his aunt and the barabel master, Saba Sebatyne.

"Mila, of course you remember my Aunt Leia."

"How could I forget?"

"This is Master Sebatyne," his partner gave a polite decline of her head, Saba was unmoved, "and my father, Luke Skywalker."

He turned to Luke, "Dad, this is Mila."

"Well, Mila," Luke smiled warmly, "I'm glad you accompanied my son this evening; he never goes to these things and needs to get out more."

"Oh really?" she stole a glance at the man at her side.

"Dad," Ben tried to veer the subject of the conversation away from him, "Mila has been helping me locate Artoo."

"Have you found anything?"

"We believe that his uh disappearance may be related to the Black Sun." The group was quiet. You didn't just go poking around Black Sun territory without a death wish.

"Oh, Princess Leia, the ball has been absolutely extravagant!" Ben could see she was trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you." The two chatted lightly about the party and Ben realized Saba's eyes following him. Her scales rustled in amusement.

"Saba?"

"This one thinkz there iz something going on here." Her reptilian eyes showed no mercy.

"Wait! You think that…her and I…?"

"This one doesn't want to hear it." The corners of her scaly lips turned up in a half smile. "Juzt stay focuzzed."

"Yes, Master." Ben gave a slight bow and turned to the others.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time we were leaving."

"Ah, then, it was a pleasure to meet you Mila." Luke shook her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," she said, "and, Master Skywalker, I do hope all goes well with your academy."

"Thank you, and may the Force be with you."

Ben took her by the waist and led her out. "Amazing," he said to her as they were leaving.

"What?"

"That you survived not only the interrogation of two Jedi Masters, but you escaped the wrath of my match making aunt unscathed!"

She elbowed him in the ribs, "stop that; but, I do have to agree on one aspect."

"What's that?"

"Your Aunt really was trying to hook us up."

"You have no idea."

**XI: Back to Business**

"Good morning."

"Morning." Ben was not at all in love with mornings. He headed over to the kitchen to make a pot of caf and pop some toast in the toaster. "Do you want anything? I've got blue milk, jawa juice…"

"Juice, please."

"Alright." He poured her a glass and gave it to her.

"I've been thinking," said Mila after a moment. She looked down at her hands which were folded on top of the wooden table, "you're here alone." Skywalker sat down across from her. "Your father said you didn't get out much."

"Well, he's right. I haven't gone to one of my Aunt's socials in a long time."

"Why?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Fine, then we should start looking for that droid." She pulled out a map of some part of Coruscant. "I had the idea, after the encounter with Grub, we know that he was somehow related to the abduction of the droid." She took a glance at the map again. "We should check out his place, go through his files," so much for resting in peace, "personal and business, that means Black Sun territory."

"Just one thing; if you're trying to keep mum and no longer an agent, how are we going to get in?"

"A splicer. You do know a good splicer, right?" Ben nodded with just the person in mind. "Anyway, once we're in the main database I know all the promo codes to get us just about anything we need." She gave a triumphant smile. Then her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Skywalker, you better check on that toast."

"Hey, Karrde, is Ghent in?" In the ten years since Mara's death the two had become closer.

"Not at the moment, but I can comm. him and tell him to come back."

"Actually, if you could have him meet Ben at the Rancor?"

"Your son? What has Solo done to that kid?"

Luke chuckled, "I don't think it's Han, he showed up at the memorial with a date. A date that, I might add, was chosen by neither Leia nor Jaina."

Karrde whistled then broke into a hardy laugh, Luke joined in.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Ghent gets over there."

"Thanks."

"Oh and Luke,"

"Yes?"

"May the Force be with you."

Mila crossed her arms, "I hate this place!"

"Well, if you just disappeared and didn't show up to work again our whole case could be blown." They continued the rest of their walk in silence, or mostly silence, since Mila kept grumbling about her 'wretched occupation'.

When they finally arrived at the cantina Mila took her place behind the bar and Ben took a seat at a close by booth. He was glad all the crying and yelling was over now, he didn't think he could take anymore. Other than that, having Mila around was pleasant. For the first time in a long time Ben had enjoyed one of his aunt's socials; besides, the look on Leia's face was priceless. After all these years of attempting to hook him up with the daughters of diplomats and various politicians arriving with Mila felt like sweet victory.

So, was this it then? Were they _together_? No, of course not! Still, he smiled at the thought of it…

"Hey, Ben," Ghent snapped his fingers.

"Wha…oh, sorry Ghent."

"Man, what are you smiling at?" The Jedi looked over at Mila and the splicer followed his gaze. "'Bout time, Skywalker," Ghent slapped his knee and laughed.

"What?"

"Ben, you know I was a good friend of your mom's, so I've been lookin' out for ya." Skywalker winced at the mention of Mara. "No, offense, but it has been known for you to have the social life oh a stump." Ben just shook his head.

"Okay then to business!" Ghent gave a cruel smile, "but first, I need a drink." Ben groaned

**XII: The Essence of the Force**

"This place gives me the creeps."

"What got you the dark and eerie shadows, or the foul mysterious odor?"

Ghent gave a half hearted chuckle, "ehh… it was the shadows."

The trio had just walked right in to Grub's apartment. Obviously, he was in a stupor often enough to leave his door unlocked. Mila stepped over a pile of what she hoped was dirty laundry to the main computer terminal. "Well, Ghent here you go."

"Alright!" he flipped down his magnispecs.

Ben had taken the small amount of time he had to meditate. He didn't get very far, the image of Mila's hazel eyes always appeared in his mind. He finally gave up and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Having trouble?" a voice spoke from behind him. He was about to get up when he felt her hands on his shoulders. She began massaging his tight muscles and all of his worries slipped away. His mind was calm

"Ben?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think about the universe?"

"Always."

"What do you think about?"

"The Force mostly," she didn't respond.

"What if you were wrong?"

"Wrong?"

"What if it was something else?"

"There are many different 'versions' throughout the galaxy."

"Oh."

"It does exist. If that's what you mean."

"But how do you know?" Ben hadn't realized she'd come to sit cross-legged on the floor in front of him.

"Some, my father and my cousins, have said that they have been so close to the essence of the Force itself they could have touched it."

"But you haven't?"

He sighed, "no."

She took his hands, "perhaps someday, you will."

And then he was there, his face so ever close to hers. He hesitated a moment, then his lips covered hers. Mila tried desperately to bring her barriers back up, but she couldn't. A part of her was screaming for her to just let go, and another telling her to stop this nonsense! Her blood boiled beneath her skin as she responded to his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and intertwined her fingers in his hair.

When the two finally came up for air Ghent was standing in the door way, a huge grin in his face.

"Alright, well, I've gotten to the main database."

"Uhh…how long did it take?"

Ghent looked at his chrono, "I came in here just a moment ago to find you two lip locked." Ben could feel Mila shrink back behind him and turn her head away. Skywalker, on the other hand, just sat straighter. He felt too damn good to be embarrassed at the moment. "Well then, let's go!" Ghent skipped out of the room.

"C'mon, don't worry about him." Ben stood and held his hand out to help Mila stand. He hooked his arm around her waist and they followed after Ghent.

"Well, Ghent, for the mynock brained creature you are you sure know how to hack." Her fingers flew over the keys as she accessed Grub's files.

"Thank you," he gave a mocking bow and tripped over himself. Mila gave a snort and turned her attention back to the screen.

"Let's see… systems applications, recent assassinations," Ben gave a twitch, "later Skywalker, this is more important." She scrolled down the list. "I guess I'll just put in a search for DROID." The five letters were typed in.

Ben gave a groan as a whole three thousand eight hundred and fifty seven results came up.

"Hmmm…not too bad," Ghent seemed pleased. Ben stared at him unbelieving. "All we have to do is find out what he's been working on recently. Put on a one month filter."

Mila brought the display to a larger view-screen. It read…

**FILE: 41**

**CONTACT: S'YALEE, TSIORI**

"Is that it?" Ben asked.

"Yep," Mila responded, "Everything needs to be kept top secret and at a minimum. Computers can be spliced, brains most usually can not. Besides, this is all we need."

"How can this be what we need?"

"We have our contact!"

"S'yalee?" it was Ghent who spoke up.

"Precisely!"

"Good?" asked Ben.

"Bad?" asked Ghent.

"Depends on whoever pays the most."

"Do you know how to contact him, Mi?"

"Her, and yes, I do." She looked at Ben, "We better hurry. Whatever that droid has that's so important, if it gets into Black Sun hands, I have a feeling the droid is going to be the least of our problems."

XIII:


End file.
